Dao Ming Si
'''Dao Ming Si' (Chinese: 道明 寺; pinyin: Dào Míng Sì) was the heir of the Dao Ming family. He was leader of the F4, a group that consisted of his best friends, Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo. Si attended Ying De Academy, where he met Dong Shan Cai. He developed a crush on her and pursued a relationship with her, despite numerous obstacles. Biography Early life Si was born on June 16, 1980 in Taipei, Taiwan. His parents, Cheng and Feng, of the wealthy Dao Ming family, were co-presidents of the well-known company, Dao Ming Holdings.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Si had an older sister named, Zhuang. They spent much of their childhood together, since their parents were often aboard.Episode 6, Meteor Garden In kindergarten, Si became friends with Hua Ze Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo, who were also heirs of rich families. They also befriended Teng Tang Jing during this time.Episode 2, Meteor Garden Due to his home life, Si began acting out in fifth grade by beating up other children. His parents, instead of disciplining him, used money to cover up these incidents.Episode 13, Meteor Garden High school ]] In his final year of high school, Si got into a particularly bad fight at a bar. He had injured the son of a politician, who called for Si's arrest. His mother was willing to fix the situation as usual, but wanted Si to turn himself in first. Ultimately, Si became angry that she did not tell him this in person, sending their butler, Liu, instead. He ran away and snuck onto a train. Si was recognized by some police officers, forcing him to jump off the train. His leg injured, Si hobble onto a nearby beach, where a little girl named Xin Xin found him. The girl's father, Ah Yuan, brought Si inside and treated his wound. Si planned to depart soon, but Xin Xin insisted on him staying for a few more days.Episode 3, Meteor Rain Si soon became close to Ah Yuan and Xin Xin, spending many days in their company. One day, Ah Yuan scared Xin Xin while attempting to get her to talk. Si asked him why he did not send her to a doctor, to which Ah Yuan replied that he could not afford it. He then revealed to Si that she was not his daughter and that he had saved her from her abusive father. That night, Si went into town to phone Liu. He was recognized again, but managed to evade capture. Worried that Xin Xin would be taken away, Ah Yuan left shortly though he promised to meet Si in a few days. Si then spent several days in jail. On the day he was let out, Si went to go meet with Ah Yuan. Si watched a meteor shower, while waiting for Ah Yuan and Xin Xin.Episode 4, Meteor Rain College By college, Si and his friends had formed the F4, an abbreviation of "Flower 4". They basically controlled Ying De Academy, thanks to their fathers being on the school board. Anyone who opposed or offended them was given a red notice and bullied by the other students until they dropped out.Episode 1, Meteor Garden Meeting Shan Cai ]] Dao Ming Si first met Dong Shan Cai, when she stood up to him for her friend. He subsequently gave Shan Cai a red notice. Unlike previous victims, Shan Cai declared war on the F4 and Si decided to step up the bullying. He sent two goons to just scare her, though they actually attempted to assault her. She later punched him in retaliation for the incident. At that point, he became romantically interested in her and subsequently kidnapped her from school. Si's servants gave her a makeover at his home, where he asked her to be his girlfriend. She refused, which probably sparked his interest further. Shan Cai later blamed him for spreading a rumor about her having an abortion and told him she was a virgin, which he misinterpreted to mean that she was interested in him. Si protected Shan Cai from the bullies, Qian Hui and Bai He. She rebuffed him since it was his fault that she was bullied in the first place. Meanwhile, Jing returned from France and Shan Cai's friend, Chen Qing He transferred to Ying De. Si became jealous of Qing He, after seeing Shan Cai enjoying herself with him. He sent a red card to Qing He, which caused him to be bullied by the other students. Shan Cai and Qing He were then chased by a mob of students into the path of the F4 and Jing. Lei stepped in to save Shan Cai, which angered Si and caused him to sever his friendship with Lei.Episode 2, Meteor Garden After Shan Cai fell ill, Si visited her at her house and impressed her parents with his family name. He offered to pay for her to go on the class trip to Hawaii, but she opted to go on a cruise with Qing He instead. In response, Si bought the ship and invited his classmates along. That night, Si hosted a party on the ship. Shan Cai accidentally kissed him, when the lights were turned off suddenly. Qing He, upset about the kiss, later challenged Si to a swimming contest that Si won easily. The two then made sashimi together, which cheered up Shan Cai. Back at school, Si saw Lei and Shan Cai alone together on the roof and became enraged when Bai He showed him a video of them. He found Shan Cai alone and forced a kiss on her, but stopped when she began to cry.Episode 3, Meteor Garden Growing close to Shan Cai Si sent Shan Cai a dress as an apology for the previous incident. He did not see her again until Jing's birthday party. Shan Cai, who was drunk at the time, threw up on him and he ended up taking her home. Si and the others later said goodbye to Jing at the airport. He also made up with Lei, who left Taiwan to follow Jing. Si then asked Shan Cai on a date, but she did not hear him over the planes. Si later told her the time and place, yet she was still confused about what he meant. He waited in the rain for four hours, before she finally arrived. They went to have tea, but became stuck in a stairwell. Si, who had developed a fever, and Shan Cai were trapped there until morning.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Everyone at school believed that Si and Shan Cai were dating, after seeing photos of them together. Si made no move to clear the misconception and soon began acting like he was her boyfriend. A couple days later, Qian Hui showed Si photos of Shan Cai and Thomas going into a hotel. Si, thinking Shan Cai had cheated on him, allowed the others to bully her again and later got drunk. He then mistook Li Zhen for Shan Cai and kissed her. When Li Zhen confessed her feelings to him, Si realized he still loved Shan Cai. Si saved her from the bullies the next day. He brought her to his home, where he revealed his feelings and kissed her. The next morning, Si set out to get revenge on Shan Cai's tormentors, but she stopped him.Episode 5, Meteor Garden Lei's return to Taiwan Si obtained the address of the person who posted the photos of Shan Cai and Thomas. When they went there, Shan Cai was devastated to find her friend, Li Zhen. Meanwhile, Lei returned from France. Si later took Shan Cai and his friends on a trip to Okinawa. He shared a room with Shan Cai, but slept on the couch. That night, Si woke up and found that Shan Cai was gone. In the morning, Si became suspicious of Shan Cai and Lei. His fears were confirmed later that night, when he saw them kissing on the beach. Si punched Lei for betraying him, before telling Shan Cai never to speak to him again. Back in Taiwan, Si explained the situation to Mei Zuo and Xi Men and kicked Lei out of the F4. He replaced him with Qing He, much to Xi Men's and Mei Zuo's annoyance. Si then declared that he would expel Lei and Shan Cai from school. In the meantime, Si's butler asked Si's sister, Zhuang, to come home and help Si deal with his first heartbreak. Si later confronted the Ying De's principal about expelling Lei and Shan Cai, but was intercepted by Zhuang, who suggested a solution. They split into two teams of three for a basketball match with Xi Men and Mei Zuo on Si's side against Lei, Shan Cai, and Qing He. Si's team was winning the match, when he he had a change of heart and gave up. After the match, Si left Taiwan to join his parents in New York.Episode 7, Meteor Garden Xiao Shun incident Si returned to Taiwan within two days, after Lei told him that he believed Shan Cai actually liked Si. He went to see Shan Cai at her house immediately and spent the night at her parents urging. She later borrowed one million dollars from Si to pay off her family's debt. He told her to repay him by meeting him the following Saturday. That day, Shan Cai brought along a child that she had to babysit, which annoyed Si. Anyway, the day ended up going well, until Shan Cai said something that made Si mad. Later, Si went to see Shan Cai at her new job, where he saw her with Xiao Shun. In a jealous rage, Si punched him and insulted Shan Cai. Si later reiterated his love to Shan Cai, but she remained silent.Episode 8, Meteor Garden After Shan Cai ignored his confession, Si went to Huadong to relax without telling his friends. Shan Cai was kidnapped while he was away. Upon returning home, Si received a phone call from Xiao Shun, who told him to come alone. Si allowed himself to be beaten by Xiao Shun's co-conspirators in order to protect Shan Cai. After his attackers left, Si passed out and was taken to the hospital. Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei visited him, before getting revenge for Si. The next day, they confronted Shan Cai about Si's feelings. She hesitated to answer their questions, but eventually said, he's like "a little dog" to her. Despite being disappointed about being compared to a dog, Si invited her to his birthday party and also voiced his intentions to introduce her to his mother.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Engagement to Xiao Zi ]] At his birthday party, Si's mother immediately disliked Shan Cai and attempted to embarrass her, but she was able to hold her own. Si's friends then enabled him to escape with Shan Cai. A few days later, Si was accosted by his mother's bodyguards and brought to a dinner. Once Shan Cai was ushered into the room, his mother introduced him to his new fiancée, He Yuan Zi. Si ran away, but grabbed Xiao Zi's hand instead of Shan Cai's. Xiao Zi then developed a crush on him. Si later told Shan Cai that "nothing happened" between him and Xiao Zi and that he would not "see her again." However, Shan Cai ended their relationship and encouraged Si to date Xiao Zi.Episode 10, Meteor Garden Si asked Xiao Zi to be his girlfriend, after Shan Cai broke up with him. On their first date, Si acted ill-tempered, but agreed to "try his best" when Xiao Zi complained. At school, Si kissed Xiao Zi, when she asked for proof "that he no longer loved Shan Cai." He and Xiao Zi bumped into Lei and Shan Cai at a cafe later that day. Xiao Zi invited them to stay at her family's villa. When Shan Cai passed out in the hot springs, Si rushed in to save her, but Lei got to her first. That night, Si confessed to Xiao Zi that he could not love her. Si later asked his mother to end the engagement. She refused at first, but had no choice once Xiao Zi's mother also requested to end it.Episode 11, Meteor Garden Dating Shan Cai ]] Xi Men and Mei Zuo told Si about Shan Cai standing up to his mother, which revived his hopes. He went to her apartment, only to find that her landlord had evicted her. Si found her and brought her to stay at his home. Meanwhile, his mother placed the mansion's head maid, Yu Sao, in charge, before leaving for London. Yu Sao allowed Shan Cai to stay, but only if she worked as Si's personal maid. A couple days later, Si showed Shan Cai a meteor shower and gave her a necklace. She agreed to start dating him on a trial basis of two months. Later, Shan Cai invited Si on a double date with her friend, Xiao You. Si refused, but showed up anyway. The date ended badly, when Si punched Xiao You's boyfriend, Zhong Ze for insulting him.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Shan Cai and Si later made up, after she found out what really happened. Some days later, Shan Cai tried to convince Si to follow Xiao You and Xi Men on their date. Si sent someone to tail them and they soon heard that Xi Men and Xiao You were at a hotel. Si and Shan Cai rented a room there and they accidentally ended up having a romantic dinner. A small squabble lead to her leaving. Feng then came in the room to greet her son, before going home. She became enraged upon finding Shan Cai there. Lei later suggested for Si to move out to "reduce friction" in the house. However, Shan Cai did not want Si to protect her, saying that the arrangement would give them an "unbalanced relationship." Si, though somewhat annoyed, accepted her reasoning.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Shan Cai leaves That night, Shan Cai waited for Si outside his home in the rain to break up with him. Si refused to accept it, even after she told him his mother forced her. He then asked her, "have you ever loved me?", which she answered "never". After she left, Si became depressed and began acting like his "old self". One night, he got drunk and refused to let the F4 take him home. He was almost hit by a car, but was saved by Qing He. Mei Zuo and Xi Men later attempted to cheer him up by organizing a party. It only annoyed Si, which caused him and Xi Men to start fighting. After Si's and Xi Men's fight, his friends decided to stop their efforts to make him happy.Episode 14, Meteor Garden After Qing He learned where Shan Cai was, Lei asked Si to go with them to retrieve her. Si refused to go, saying "she left him of her accord." When she came back to school, she began avoiding Si. He later took Lei's advice to make a "clean break" from Shan Cai and told her that they would "go their separate ways" from then on. Shortly later, Lei told Si he would be pursuing Shan Cai romantically. Despite taking the news well initially, Si broke down crying about it, while talking to Xi Men and Mei Zuo. The following night, Xi Men told Si to accept that he and Shan Cai were no longer together. Si refused, finally admitting that "losing Shan Cai" was akin to "losing his strength to breathe." Si then left a gift for Shan Cai at her home.Episode 15, Meteor Garden Ya Men's interference ]] Lei left for Japan in the morning and Si arrived at the last minute to bid him goodbye. Si later tried to talk with Shan Cai, but became annoyed when she mentioned his "cousin". He then left the cafe in a huff, when she told him about her blind date. At home, Si told Mei Zuo that he did not have a cousin. They asked Yu Sao, who confirmed his existence. Later that night, Mei Zuo and Si questioned Xiao Zi for details about the blind date. They went to Shan Cai's home, where Si apologized for his earlier comments. The next day, Si and Mei Zuo asked Yu Sao to introduce them to his cousin, Qing Yong. However, he did not look as Shan Cai had described.Episode 16, Meteor Garden After Ya Men revealed that Feng had hired him to seduce Shan Cai, she began ignoring Si's calls and tried to act normal around him at school. Si later confronted Ya Men, saying "she's mine." The following day, Qing He told Si that he saw Shan Cai and Ya Men together. Si raced to Shan Cai and pleaded with her to not go with Ya Men. She then boarded a bus with Ya Men as Si ran after the bus. However, Shan Cai got off the bus and embraced Si. They began dating again, but she requested to keep it a secret to avoid his mother's wrath. Si was initially angry at the idea, though he reluctantly agreed. After Shan Cai's house was broken into, Si rented the home next to hers to make sure she was safe.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Dating Shan Cai again Si had a hard time sleeping at his new house and only spent a few hours a night there. Shan Cai became upset by this and told him that he was intruding in her "world" for fun. However, they resolved the issue after talking it out. Later, Si and Shan Cai went on a date. All of Si's credit cards were rejected, which caused him to become suspicious of his mother. After dropping Shan Cai off at her home, Si was kidnapped by his mother's security. Feng arranged his engagement to Xiao Zi again and locked him in his room to force him to comply. He banged on his door for hours and eventually refused all food and drink. In order to calm him down, Si was heavily sedated.Episode 18, Meteor Garden The F3 attempted to save him, while he was knocked out. They were caught by Si's mother, who happened to be in his room at the time. The following morning, Yu Sao tried to urge Si to eat, but he refused again. Shan Cai later tried to break up with Si in order to get him eat. However, Si convinced her to continue fighting for their relationship. He continued his fast, while Shan Cai decided to wait outside his home for him. In the meantime, Zhuang returned home to intervene. Zhuang's words became the catalyst for Feng giving up on her scheme. Shan Cai and Si were then reunited. Sometime later, while on a date, Shan Cai was finally able to put her feelings for Si into words.Episode 19, Meteor Garden After college Physical appearance Dao Ming Si, like the other members of the F4, was considered good-looking. His most noticeable feature was his hair, which stuck up straight and was often described as looking similar to a "pineapple". He sometimes had his stylist flat iron his hair, though it only lasted for about eight hours. Si often wore bandanna-like headbands during this time. In New York, Si got a new hairstyle, which allowed his brown hair to finally stay straight. The F4 were all about 180 centimeters tall, making them seventeen centimeters taller than Shan Cai. Si weighed about 72 kilograms and had a lean build. His wardrobe consisted of mostly tank-tops and open collar shirts. He also often wore a black necklace. Personality and traits Si was, in general, a spoiled, hot-headed, rich boy. His personality was largely the result of his lonely childhood with the only positive influence being his older sister, despite her being somewhat violent. Si's parents were absent from his life and he ran wild doing whatever he pleased. He was easily angered and had a menacing presence, which caused people to automatically apologize to him. His temper could be compared to Shan Cai's as the two often argued. Si also believed that he was better than most people, because of his wealth. His opionions changed and he eventually became a softer and considerate person, thanks to Shan Cai's influence. His friends often teased him about his poor Chinese, despite it being his native language. He tended to confuse similar phrases or words, leading him to say the wrong thing. Nevertheless, Si knew atleast five other languages, including English, German, Italian, and French. However, like his Chinese, Si was known to confuse words in English, such as 'size' with 'sense'. Behind the scenes *Jerry Yan portrays Si in Meteor Garden (2001), Meteor Rain (2001), and Meteor Garden II (2002). *Si celebrates his birthday on two occasions during the series. However, his birth date was not revealed until his passport was shown in Meteor Garden II. *In the ''Meteor Garden'' remake (2018), Si is played by Chinese actor Dylan Wang. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:F4 members (Meteor Garden) Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Dao Ming family Category:Taipei residents